Ansel
Ansel is a character who was originally the partner of Malcolm Dreyfuss until Malcolm made a deal with a demon to get rid of him. Once Ansel escaped from Hell, he learned about his sigils branded upon his body by demons and used them to get the Philosopher's Stone. History Early Life Ansel was best friends with Malcolm Dreyfuss. The two of them created a business together. Malcolm was the brains of the operation and Ansel dealt with the social part of the business. Over time, people saw Ansel of the face of the business and Malcolm became a kind of shadow to Ansel. After having enough Malcolm took all of the things that was rightfully his back but crashed his car as he was drinking. A demon saves Malcolm and makes a deal with him that they will get rid of Ansel, he will get sole ownership of the business in exchange for his soul when he dies. Malcolm signs on the dotted line and Jobe takes Ansel to Hell. The demons brand his body with demonic sigils. Eventually, Ansel escapes Hell. Over time, he learns about his demonic sigils and how to use them so that when he is ready, he can use the Philosopher's Stone to change his scared appearance and become immortal. Revenge After locating one of the talismans, Ansel goes to the location. He sees Jobe leave the location and hits Jobe and tells him to surrender to the pain, and hits him again with a club inscribed with mystic runes. He tells Jobe that he said it to him once before and knocks him out, and then takes the talisman and touches a blood rune on his arm. Fire bursts out, and the figure says that he learned much from Jobe in Hell and it's time to put the lessons to use. Ansel then goes to Dreyfuss to obtain the other talismans. He pulls up to the business in a delivery van without an ID. When the guard approaches the driver, the figure gestures and kills the guard with a mystic incantation. Ansel then drives into the facility. Ansel goes into the server room of the building and searches the server for the objects. The building goes into lockdown and he is locked out of the system. Ansel realises that Malcolm knows that he is there and reveals himself to the camera. Moments later, guards storm in but they are no match for Ansel as he activates one of his runes on his body and all of them die. He then makes a hole in the wall of the server room and attaches Greek fire to the support beams so when he detonates, the entire building will be engulfed in an unstoppable fire. Ansel appears in Malcolm's office and Malcolm says that it's a miracle. His former partner tells him to shut up and says that Malcolm has gotten overconfident. Malcolm says that he's always been better than Ansel, and Ansel agrees. However, he says that Malcolm had to find a way to get rid of him. Malcolm replied that no one took him seriously while Ansel was around, and he was the brains behind everything. The sigils on Ansel glow red, and Ansel says that he suffered in Hell when Malcolm banished him there. Each day a new demon burned its name into his flesh. Ansel escaped and learned how to use the sigils, and he magically chokes Malcolm with one of the sigils. Malcolm asks what Ansel wants, and Ansel says that he wants his life back. He grabs Malcolm by the throat and demands the other pieces of the talisman back. Ichabod and Diana arrive and Diana orders Ansel to drop Malcolm. He releases the CEO and turns to face them, and Ichabod says that they found the Greek fire. Ansel chokes Malcolm again as Malcolm tries to crawl away, and stops Diana's bullet in mid-air when she shoots him. He then invokes a heart attack against her, and Ichabod hits him with a sculpture to disrupt his concentration. As Malcolm gets to the elevator, Ichabod picks up Diana and gets in with Malcolm. The doors close just as Ansel revives, and they take the elevator to the basement vault. Ansel burns through the elevator door and takes the other two talismans. He assembles them and realizes that one piece is missing. Malcolm says that he doesn't know, and Ansel tells them that once the artifact is restored, his life can be restored. He explains that the artifact is the Philosopher's Stone, the most powerful artifact known to man, and it will give him life eternal. Ichabod realizes that Malcolm was going to cheat out of his deal by cheating death, and Ansel invokes one of the sigils. Ichabod grabs one of the weapons but Ansel immobilizes him. However, Jenny arrives and utters the incantation to stop the sigil activation. Ansel screams in agony and collapses, but pulls out a vial of Greek fire and prepares to throw it. Ichabod grabs a dagger and throws it, and Diana runs forward and catches the vial as it falls from Ansel's hand. Malcolm slips away in the confusion, taking the Stone with him. Trivia Etymology *The name "Ansel" is derived from a surname which was derived from the given name Anselm. A famous bearer was American photographer Ansel Adams (1902-1984). "Anselm" is derived from the Germanic elements ans "god" and helm "helmet, protection". This name was brought to England in the late 11th century by Saint Anselm, who was born in northern Italy. He was archbishop of Canterbury and a Doctor of the Church.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Ansel Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters